Over the Top
Stella really wants to tame a pokemon of her own, or even her own team. Thus, she asks Dogkid if she can take her to Pokemon Paradise. But with all of the paperwork Dogkid had, that seemed like an over the top request! But it was a chance to get a break from boring paperwork, so she takes her friend to the paradise. But when they end up in a restricted area of the paradise, the owner isn't happy! Will Stella and Dogkid get out of the accident they did, or will the owner not accept it as an accident? Find out in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story The episode starts out with Dogkid filling out paperwork. She puts the paper she was currently signing into a pile next to an even bigger pile. "At least I won't have so much after I sign all these," Dogkid sighs, staring tiredly at the big pile of papers. Just at that moment, Stella barges in like a rhino. "Stella? What-" Dogkid starts. "Sorry for the rude entrance!" Stella says shyly. "I just wanted to ask you if you could take me to Pokemon Paradise. I really want a pokemon of my own, or even my own party..." Dogkid glances at her paperwork, then at Stella. "I guess I could," she says, happy to get a break from boring paperwork. Stella hugs her friend. "Thank you!" she exclaims, hugging Dogkid tighter. "I'll be ready in about five minutes! Meet me in the lobby." she runs out of Dogkid's office, cheerfully closing the door behind her. Dogkid finds her backpack and packs it with snacks. She also packs climbing gear and many other things as Stella would most likely want to explore all the regions of the paradise. Of course she needed other things that couldn't fit in her backpack, so she stuffed the other needed stuff into the trunk of the hovercraft they'd be taking. She finds several different pokeballs in Tails' lab and packs almost all of them. Stella walks out onto the grassy area in front of the HQ, where the battle with Hayai had taken place. Many marks in the grass were still there like a corpse in a battlefield. "I'm ready!" Stella says, shoving her backpack into the backseat. "I want to visit at least four of the regions of Pokemon Paradise. I want to see and catch many pokemon! That is, if I can handle owning so many. I'll probably just want to catch three..." she trails off, thinking of her other thoughts in her mind. She continues daydreaming as Dogkid guides the hovercraft towards Pokemon Paradise. It comes into view on the horizon, and Stella finally comes back to reality. "There it is! Oh, great and wonderful Pokemon Paradise!" she squees, pressing her face up against the window like there was ice cream on the other side. "Which region-" Dogkid starts. "The underground region!" Stella exclaims enthusiasticly. Dogkid steers the hovercraft towards the rocky area. In the caves under it, many rock and ground pokemon roamed. As soon as they landed, Stella jumped out and grabbed her backpack. "Oh, this is so exciting!" She squees happily. "Why did you ask me if I could take you to the paradise?" Dogkid asks Stella. "You could of steered your way here alone." "I just didn't want to encounter some mean things alone and be stuck here," Stella explains. "Anyways, let's look for pokemon in that cave." she points to a yawning cave in front of them. They enter the cave, to see a bunch of zubats fly out. "Cool," Stella whispers to herself. Dogkid walks ahead as Stella pauses to glance at many curious pokemon peaking out of their homes. "Almost forgot," Dogkid says, running up to Stella. "You're obviously going to need these!" She hands her various Poké Balls. "Oh, I want to catch that one!" Stella says, throwing a dusk ball at a gligar. Dogkid squints at an un-moving figure in the darkest shadows of the cave. Many of the peaking pokemon vanish, as if the un-moving thing had emitted a horrible smell Dogkid couldn't smell. "Non-pokemon in my cave?" A deep voice growls. "I don't think so." The un-moving figure launches at Dogkid, smashing her. Stella screams, dropping her dusk ball. She picks the ball up, running up to Dogkid. "Dogkid!" she cries. As she gains back her consciousness, Dogkid realizes the thing that had attacked her was the legendary pokemon- "Zygarde!" Dogkid gasps, staring in utter surprisement. "A legendary pokemon..." Stella nearly fainted. Flashbolt always talked about how powerful and rare legendary pokemon are. She never thought she'd encounter one. "What do you think you're doing in my cave?" Zygarde hisses at Dogkid and Stella. "No non-pokemon are allowed in here! It's been closed to non-pokemon for years!" "Sorry, we didn't know!" Stella whimpers, picking up Dogkid and making her stand upright. "We'll leave you alone and explore another cave which isn't clo-" "I'm not falling for that" Zygarde laughs. "You came in here on purpose. Many have done that, so they can try to catch me. I can't let you go home and report to your people that you have found out where I am located. I hope you can forgive me." The ground began to shake. The stalactites above them started to fall. "Cave-in! Run!" Dogkid yells to Stella. "Oh, escape will no longer be in your vocabulary." Zygarde scoffs, making the cave shake more. "Ouch!" Stella says, falling. Many of the pokemon in the cave escaped out of the cave before they could get crushed. "Stella!" Dogkid cries, turning into her SkyWing form. She picks up Stella, flying towards the exit out of the cave. "I never thought I'd have to do this!" Zygarde says, but Dogkid and Stella can barely hear it as it is behind many rocks the two managed to dodge. Zygarde comes out of the ground, slamming Dogkid and Stella into the top of the cave. "Stella! Use your gligar!" Dogkid yells over the falling stalactites. "But he'll be weak against Zygarde!" Stella yells, holding the dusk ball to her chest. "Just do it for Pete's sake!" Stella opens the dusk ball, and commands gligar to use acrobatics, then many other moves. Soon Zygarde becomes confused, as gligar used swagger. The exit out of the cave had vanished, put Dogkid managed to move the rocks to make a pathway out. "Stella! Put your gligar back into it's dusk ball and get on my back!" Dogkid yells over the remaining falling stalactites. Without hesitation, she gets on Dogkid's back and puts her gligar back into it's dusk ball. They exit the cave, not looking back. Dogkid turns back into her penguin form, then starts up the hovercraft. Stella gets in the passenger seat, ready to get far away from the cave. They fly to the mountain region, as Dogkid wanted a lucario and so did Stella. Stella found a riolu, but she was still happy. Dogkid got a lucario, which held a mega stone for it. Dogkid needed a mega ring to activate it. But who would give her one? Who made them? It'd be a long time before Dogkid got a mega ring. Dogkid and Stella return to Kialon island before sundown, just in time for dinner. They talk about their encounter with Zygarde until all the food was gone. Category:Season 2 episodes